A morte de minha melhor amiga
by Alessandra - Sandy Meirelles
Summary: Como a chevy jurrásica de Bella deu sua última acelerada neste mundo? E como um cartão, com crédito ilimitado, foi parar nas mãos de Bella Swan? - Missing Moment, entre Eclipse e Amanhecer. - One-shot.


A claridade entrando de forma oblíqua, pela janela de meu quarto, informava que mais um dia estava se iniciando em Forks. E, pela claridade parca, seria um dia bem normal: chuvoso e nublado.

Eu estava naquele estado de meio torpor; o limiar entre o sono e o despertar. Como sempre, a primeira coisa que consegui focar com precisão, após sair do estado de semiconsciência, foram os olhos dourados de Edward.

– Bom dia, Amor. Dormiu bem?

Mesmo _sonada_, eu não poderia deixar de sorrir.

Toda manhã acontecia da mesma maneira, e, em todas as vezes, eu precisava me convencer de que realmente estava acordada.

Ter Edward ali, olhando para mim daquela maneira que toda mulher merece ser olhada por um homem, fazia eu me lembrar do porque eu nunca tive sorte em jogos, rifas e afins. É porque eu tive muita, mas muita sorte no amor.

– Como sempre quando você está aqui! – respondi sincera e simplesmente.

E ele sorriu... Aquele sorriso meio enviesado que fazia meu coração falhar uma batida. E fazia-me esquecer como controlar minhas funções vitais.

– Por Deus, respire Bella! – os braços de gelo fundido me ampararam antes de eu bambolear na cama. – Você ter essas crises de anoxia, todas as manhã, não é natural. Talvez fosse melhor eu não estar mais aqui quando você acordar.

– Não seja ridículo, Edward. De mais a mais, considere isso como um treino. Logo eu não vou mais respirar mesmo – dei de ombros.

E, como sempre acontecia quando eu tocava nesse assunto, ele enrijeceu, totalmente resignado pela minha decisão. Meu coração não só iria falhar uma batida, como, em menos de três semanas, pararia totalmente.

Não querendo dar início às conhecidas lamentações de inconformismo, pulei da cama, peguei a roupa separada no dia anterior da guarda da cadeira, e me dirigi ao banheiro para meu tempo como humana.

Eu retornei ao quarto em pouco mais de um quarto de hora. Não só seu humor já estava totalmente refeito, como seus olhos já estavam enegrecendo: era o sinal que ele estivera longe de mim por mais tempo do que poderia suportar.

Existia algo entre nós dois que nunca seria explicado: havia uma dependência mútua. Era física! Chegava a doer no corpo quando estamos longe um do outro. O buraco cicatrizado no meu peito sempre seria a prova de que a saudade é sentida, fisicamente, no corpo!

O sorriso cativante de Edward me aqueceu novamente.

– Pronta, amor?

Eu gemi. Hoje, nós e Alice iríamos à Seattle fazer a última prova do traje de Edward para o casamento.

_Meu casamento_! Gemi novamente, mais alto agora...

Mas... Trato é trato. Eu estava, resignadamente, cumprindo minha parte... Exigiria a parte dele no "momento adequado" - sorri com o pensamento.

– Você faz de propósito, não é? – senti seu frio hálito em minha orelha direita – É só prazer em me enlouquecer ou há algo mais diabólico por trás desse silêncio? O que você está pensado?

– Nada demais – dei de ombros – se resume, basicamente, no quanto eu te amo.

– E, de novo, a velha edição... Você deveria estudar jornalismo, sabe? É completamente irritante a forma como você edita. Você corta as partes mais interessantes...

Mostrei a língua e me dirigi à escada.

– Seja um bom menino, desça e toque a campainha.

Era o nosso "teatro". Charlie não ficaria feliz em saber que Edward dormia todas as noites em casa.

– Serei um bom _noivo_, buscando sua _noiva_, para ver as coisas do _nosso casamento _- e sorriu radiante.

Estreitei os olhos.

– A vingança é algo muito feio, sabe?

– Cada um usa as armas que tem - agora foi a vez dele dar os ombros, enquanto saia, em velocidade vampírica, pela janela do quarto.

Após toda a encenação para Charlie, nos dirigíamos a minha caminhonete para buscarmos Alice na casa dos Cullen.

– Você vai me deixar dirigir?

- Tudo que minha linda noiva quiser...

– Eu te conheço... O que você está aprontado?

– Você é incrível! Já imaginou que eu _simplesmente_ quero te agradar? – e bufou.

Bufou? Como assim _bufou_? Nesse mato tem morcego... Edward nunca bufou...

Eu dei na partida da minha chevy e uma explosão tremendamente barulhenta ocorreu. Levou uns trinta segundos para eu entender e visualizar que o motor da minha caminhonete praticamente desmontou-se.

Edward voou para frente da picape, junto com Charlie (que saiu correndo de casa, arma em riste, achando que uma bomba tinha sido detonada no quintal).

_Absurdo._

A única bomba existente em Forks era a de chocolate, vendida na padaria dos Smith's. E nem era muito boa.

Eles começaram a conversar e eu me abstive totalmente daquele papo de arruelas, radiador, pistão e que tais. Nunca precisei apertar uma porca, afinal eu tenho – _tinha_ – meu mecânico particular. Afastei o pensamento de Jacob, balançando a cabeça de um lado para o outro, como quem afugenta uma mosca incômoda.

– É isso, amor. Pode ir vestir preto. Aqui jaz sua chevy...

– Não...

– Pense bem, Bella! A gente deve aceitar o passamento dos entes queridos. Ela foi uma cidadã nobre, que honrou suas obrigações neste mundo, por mais de meio século! Hora do merecido descanso. Além disso, a morte não é de todo ruim, certo? Tem gente que _procura_ por ela – e arqueou a sobrancelha direita.

Mas eu conhecia aquele olhar... Tem vampiro nessa tuba!

– Pai? – saiu mais como um gemido.

– Não entendo muito, Bells. Mas pelo pouco que sei, não há mais nenhum sinal vital. Ela está morta.

– Os dois homens da sua vida atestando o óbito... - Charlie estremeceu - Precisa de mais? Hum, Emmett talvez?

Fechei meus olhos e suspirei.

Eu realmente senti muito a partida da minha chevy. Havia muita história vivida com ela. E todas envolviam Jake e Edward.

* * *

Após algumas horas de "luto", Edward me lembrou da conversa que tivemos há uma semana. E eu fui obrigada, com um bico que mais parecia uma tromba, a aceitar o carro que ele havia comprado para mim.

– Nada de mais – ele prometeu.

Mas eu deveria saber.

– _Edward Anthony Masen Cullen_... Isso é uma merc...

– Mercedes. Guardian. Não adianta falar meu nome inteiro. Isso só funciona com Esme. Talvez funcione com a Alice também...

– M-m-as isso...

– Não é nada mais do que você merece e_ precisa_. E é só o carro do "antes". Espere até ver o do "depois" – e deu um sorriso absurdamente lindo.

Suspirei fundo.

– Encare isso também como um treino, amor. Além do mais, é só um empréstimo. Vou devolver esse carro assim que a eternidade bater a sua porta – e deu uma piscadela jocosa. – Ahh, quase me esqueci... Tome, é seu!

– O que é isso, Edward? – disse olhando horrorizada para o pequeno pedaço de plástico em minha mão.

– Oras, você não reconhece um cartão de crédito?

– _E-X-P-L-I-Q-U-E-se..._

– Você precisa abastecer o carro... E, também, agilizar algumas coisas para o casamento... Seja prática, Bella.

Eu estava olhando para o cartão como se, de alguma forma, ele fosse me morder... "Isabella Marie Swan", em letras douradas reluzentes gravadas na parte frontal do plástico, tornaram meu nome assustador.

- Mas...

– Considere um treino também! Não é você que gosta de me lembrar sobre falta de ar e ausência de batimentos cardíacos? Então, querida, nesse jogo jogam dois! Lembre-se... O que é meu, é seu, futura senhora Cullen. Por toda a eternidade.

E ele sorriu – não o meu sorriso torto maravilhoso – e sim um sorriso de pura vingança – ok, confesso, ainda assim era um sorriso absurdamente maravilhoso.

Fechei os olhos por um minuto, tentando imaginar se, quando eu os abrissem, minha velha chevy e meu parco fundo universitário ainda seriam a minha realidade.

Eu realmente precisaria da eternidade para exercitar a paciência quando se tratava da teimosia – e exagero protecionista e consumista – do meu futuro "marido".

* * *

N/A: Espero que gostem! Só um momento gostoso, que saiu numa noite, do nada...


End file.
